


Soft as Swan's Feathers

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is surprised to discover that the feisty Emma Swan is a gentle lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was constantly amazed with how gentle she was.

The Savior, with the job of a sheriff and the heart of a pirate, was the gentlest lover that Killian had ever known.

In his early days of fulfilling his sexual desires, Killian had been drawn to the innocent young lasses who were eager to please an up-and-coming Lieutenant. He had bedded a handful of them; the forays often quick as an inexperienced lad is ought to do. When he tossed aside his loyalty to his kingdom, Killian's insistence on propriety went the same way as his distaste for rum. The shapely brunettes with years of experience taught Killian how to prolong his own pleasure and how to creatively provide pleasure to his partners.

Then came Milah. Fiery, feisty Milah. Their years together were full of adventure, both within and outside of his bed. Their lovemaking was punctuated with laughs and excitement. There was never a dull moment with Milah around.

After she was ripped from him, Killian endured 300 year of celibacy in Neverland.

Killian returned from Neverland with a new zest for life. Any unhappiness with his years of captivity and stolen love were silenced by drunken nights and generous barmaids. He focused his deepest unhappiness into sex. He was chasing the high that came from total oblivion. No way to think about sorrow when you are unable to think at all.

From the day that he and Emma traveled up the beanstalk in search of the compass, all of the other women vanished from Killian's mind. Her passion, fire, and bravery were unparalleled. He was drawn to her flashing blonde tresses and lithe form the instant he saw her. She was a succubus, tempting him by day and haunting his dreams. Their stolen kiss in Neverland only added fire to the flames of his lust. His fantasies became more elaborate now that he knew how she tasted and how her locks felt between his fingers. He woke up many nights of that lost year to vivid imaginings and damp sheets.

But the product of True Love cannot be won by lust. What began as a desire to conquer the unconquerable softened. His affection blossomed in a way that it never had before. He began to care less about his own desires (sexual or otherwise), and more about helping her achieve hers. Killian was never a man to express his feelings with words. He was a man of action. He longed for the day that he could express his devotion with caresses and nibbles and teasing touches.

The first night that they were alone, the first night that she asked to be with him, he was ready for anything.

But he was surprised by the way that the Savior melted into his arms. He was shocked by her soft touch. No one had ever touched him like that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the first-time fics that I saw had Killian wanting gentleness and Emma wanting roughness. I decided to flip the script and make her tender. Killian will be following her lead, of course. The chapters will all be short, but they will get hotter I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

They had been lying on the couch of her new apartment, watching a movie. Emma had made this interesting delicacy she called "popcorn" which made a delightful crunching noise when he bit down. She curled up in his arms and let out soft little mews of pleasure when he ran his fingers through her locks. Emma had put in the film after they arrived back from Granny's, swearing him to secrecy. Apparently this movie, entitled, "Pride and Prejudice," was a guilty pleasure. Killian had a hard time focusing with Emma wrapped up in him.

When it was over, Emma looked up at him with tenderness in his eyes. Her hand reached up, pulling his face down to meet hers in a soft kiss. Their lips met as they had many times since that night at Granny's. Their kiss was filled with gentle longing and unselfish love.

His hand reached down to caress her side, journeying from the slope of her ribs down to her waist and up again to the curve of her thigh. She was blazing against him, almost burning his fingers. His hand traveled back up to the small of her back, pressing her against his reclined body. 

"Killian?"

Her voice was a whisper against his lips, cutting across the silence of the apartment.

"Yes love?"

He dare not break the spell that this night had cast.

"Take me to bed."

Emma was making all of his wildest dreams come true. Again.

"As you wish."

Killian scooped her up in his arms. Her body was soft and warm against his. Not for the first time, he was secretly grateful that she had helped him choose clothes that matched this realm. The soft cotton shirt allowed him to feel her body more fully. He had discovered the ease of removing pants that did not require lacing.

She tilted his head down to kiss her once more as he carried her towards the bedroom. He paused to enjoy an exhilarating kiss and then hastened his steps. Before any more witches or wizards appeared to terrorize Storybrooke, he was determined to make love to his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Pride and Prejudice gets *everyone* horny. With people comparing their relationship to Lizzy and Darcy (c'mon, they were the first romcom couple), I figured it was the perfect guilty pleasure for a rough-and-tough princess to watch. Naturally, they watched the 2005 version, as Emma isn't one to wait 6 hours before getting busy with her man.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian placed her on the bed, nimbly joining. He hovered above her form, entangling his legs with hers and leaning on his forearms. What was Emma Swan like in the bedroom? Was she a submissive vixen? A kinky wench? A lust-filled siren? Killian was dying to find out, and his new trousers were growing uncomfortably tight as his imagination raced.

He leaned down to capture his lips with his once more. A soft moan escaped her throat as her fingers wound around his back and found their way to the nape of his neck. Her thumbs traced gentle circles at his hairline before her hands made their way down his back again. She reached the bottom of his shirt and dipped her hands under it. Her fingertips danced all over the small of his back, causing shivers to run down his spine. Killian couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his throat or the smile that broke out across his lips.

He pulled back to look at her. Was Emma Swan a delicate flower in the bedroom? It could not bet true. But the smile that she offered him held no trace of the smirk that she had reserved for him for months. It was sweet and - dare he say it -wistful?

Emma reached back down to the bottom of his shirt, and tried to pull it off of him. He was forced to sit up, drawing his legs beneath him and lifting his arms up. Her caresses turned to his chest now, exploring the defined lines of his abdomen.

"That's much better," she murmured. Her eyes tore away from his chest and caught his once again. Her arms drifted around his neck and pulled him down for another dizzying kiss. Her caresses moved toward the strap on his shoulder and he involuntarily froze. The hook had been deposited on the coffee table when they had sat down for the movie. But the strap and brace remained on his arm. He was uncomfortable with his missing appendage. He had yet to admit it to her, but it sometimes made him feel that he was not a whole man. The women he bedded after Milah either looked at the hook with disdain or eroticism. There was no in-between.

His perceptive princess picked up on his discomfort.

"Take it off," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. He reached across his body to remove the strap and then the brace, letting them fall to the ground beside them. He made to lean forward again and get the freakish stump out of her sight as quickly as possible. But she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Let me see it."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Please."

And that was all it took. His beautiful Swan was never denied anything. With trepidation in his heart, he allowed her to capture his left arm in her hands.

Her fingers traced the place where a hand used to be. She lightly caressed the skin and, with a smile that nearly broke his heart, pulled his stump forward and gently kissed it.

"It is beautiful," she said reverently. With those three words, all fear was gone. His heart swelled and Killian knew that he would never again be afraid to bare everything before Emma Swan, the Savior of the town and the savior of his soul.


End file.
